Suffering from a Coma
by justdancingsam
Summary: When a demonic tiger fights, he makes Ash pass out, into just something other than a few hour deep sleep, but a coma! How long will it last? Rated T For Mild Language and Violence. NOT RECOMMENDED FOR ANYONE UNDER 16!


**Here's something I never thought of doing until I read "I Am Wrath", thank you dude for the inspiration!**

 **Author's Note:** A later part has a cameo of a Zootopia character in here (DO NOT file this for a crossover, or I block you until I get an apology message, you have been warned). Thanks, and enjoy

This was just a little after Ash was rescued from Mr. and Mrs. abusive! When they were putting the gas chamber thingy on for 72 hours, Ash was teary for about 45 hours straight, and sobbed for help the entire time, resulting in a headache much worse than her head surgery headache.

It was all over now, everything returned to normal, and they decided to take a night walk.

They went without thinking, _a demonic tiger comes out at night near their house!_ Of course, they were oblivious to this, so they just started walking. A demonic tiger was no match for a punk rock porcupine! She could have all her quills fly onto him, and simply knock him out. _Or so it may seem!_ This tiger had 6 guns.

Her other friends (All porcupine) went catching up to her, and her husband. Each wanting to have a chat.

Although they DIDN'T prepare for the demonic tiger that was waiting around the corner! "WELL WELL WELL!" Jack (Tiger) yelled demonically, "What do we got here, let's see, a human, and 6 porcupines! Perfect for my dinner!" He sneakily said.

"Says WHO?" Samuel yelled

"I believe I will NOT be dinner! Never mind the fact I went through danger ONCE ALREADY! GO AWAY BEFORE I FUCK YOU UP!" Ash yelled, her quills simply flew to Jack. Ash's friends went away for a while. Leaving the two married couple, _to fight him back!_

"Well, look at ya! Red skinned, being a bitch, motherfucker, and a whore ALL AT THE SAME DAMN TIME!? Who do you think you are, a red skinned WANKER?" Samuel yelled, despite being an American by all means.

"YOU MIGHT EVEN BE THE NEXT GENERATION OF A DAMN GANGSTER FOR ALL I DAMN WELL CARE, MOTHERFUCKER!" Ash was furious, and screaming at the top of her lungs, more quills flew.

 _"Hot ass temper! DELICIOUS!"_ Jack thought

"BRING ON A FIGHT IF YA WANT TO EAT US YOU SEX PIECE OF SHIT!" Samuel yelled at once, pulling out 2 guns.

"Very well!" Jack responded, eager to fight.

"Your weapons?" Samuel asked her.

"I got quills to fly on him." Ash responded

"Oh" Samuel responded. But Jack had a hot head, and pulled out a gun. And five more! _"DAMN! He's good!"_ Samuel yelled. "I DECLARE A WAR AGAINST US FOR YOUR SAID DINNER! READY? FIRE!" These words from Ash and Samuel started the fight.

* * *

They had to have been shooting (And quill flying) for 20 minutes, real bullets coming upon them! When Rosita saw, "Oh god! I hope Ash will be okay if she's shot" was her first reaction. "Honey?" Norman responded. And followed him.

"Oh hey! Look at this technique I figured out! It goes a little something like THIS!" Ash said sneakily, her front-most quill flew to his eye, almost blinding him! Things were starting to fuck up now! "GOD DAMN IT! I WILL NOT BE SHOT IN THE DAMN EYE! BY A, quill? I know this quill ANYWHERE! MRS "ROCKSTAR", YOUR CAREER IS ABOUT TO COME TO A HALT!" Jack yelled, but how he knew her well, remained a mystery.

"JACK! I WILL FUCK UP YOUR TAIL IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE! NNNNOOOWWWW!" Samuel yelled!

"What are ya gonna do about it!?" Jack tried

"FUCK YOUR TAIL OF COURSE!" Samuel went to screw it up. To a normal tiger shape! "NO PLEASE! I WON'T EAT YOU, I PROMISE!" Jack was begging. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Both yelled. "Where are the other 5 porcupine at?" Jack wanted an answer. He pointed towards the bench, where ALL 5 of them were! _"JUST DON'T SHOOT ME!"_ Ash was scared, the gun was aimed at her!

* * *

 _10 minutes of rambling later..._

"ONE MORE WORD ABOUT YOU NOT BELIEVING ME, AND I SHOOT THIS BITCH!" Jack said.

"I believe you will... NOT SHOOT HER!" When he realized... _that was towards Ash!_

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOU! YOU ASSWIPE!" Samuel yelled.

* * *

 _BANG!_

The trigger was pulled, and it surprisingly didn't kill her, despite Jack's intentions! "Ugh! I need to sit down!" Ash was trying to say, but her voice was beginning to scratch up! Her arm was shot. The next 15 minutes were a complete blur for her. _"NO! I believe I will NOT die today! Not here, and DEFINITELY not now! UGH! UGH! UUGGHH!"_ Ash angrily thought, whilst looking like she was about to either pass out or throw up blood!

About 15 minutes later, she passed out right there! "Pass out count... 4!" Samuel said. Her friends gasped seeing the unconscious Ash. One of them even called the ambulance. Oh wait, Samuel did. The other one called the police.

20 minutes later, they came. "What happened here?" Officer Hopps asked. "OK, I'll explain it all Judy." To her surprise, he could call her that. "What happened was, Jack, who is a demonic tiger, decides to have Ash, a porcupine you might have heard on the radio, and I for dinner. I then decide to start a fight with him, and we were fighting for 20 minutes, before he shot Ash in the arm. For around 15 minutes, she was blurred, then fell over and passed out, I don't know if she's dead or not." Samuel responded, hoping he wouldn't get arrested. "Okay. Thank you for the info." Judy responded. _"OH GOD NO! I am NOT getting arrested today!"_ Jack thought. "Look! This was a misunderstanding! You got it all wrong!" Jack tried. "Excuse me? Knocking out someone could've resulted in a murder. We will need all 6 of those weapons please." Judy looked angry at the tiger. "What weapons?" Jack started. "I see 6 guns behind your back. I will have to place you in prison for 5 years if you don't hand them, NOW!" Another officer said. This was officer Daniel. Daniel served for the police for about 5 years, and knew how to handle this well

"And be lucky you didn't kill her!" Samuel yelled, whilst placing Jack under arrest for making one pass out. The ambulance did their job.

"Sir?" Samuel was trying to ask the main driver and operator of said hospital something.

"Yes sir?" He asked

"Is it fine if I ride with you guys?" Samuel asked

Daniel was trying to get Samuel, "You can ride in my car. Judy is taking Jack to high maximum security prison. I'll take you to the hospital." Daniel said.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

Nurse Nicholas went on rambling with a few other doctors. "Excuse me sir? I believe I'm looking for Ashlynn Brooks."

"Ash Brooks? Follow me, I have to talk to you about that." he said, and went into room G-382

"Okay. I got some good news, and some bad news." Nurse Nick said.

"Start with the good news." Samuel said

"You are the first person to start with the good news." He responded.

"Okay. The good news is that, Ash will survive, meaning she is alive, we had to carve a bullet out of her arm." Nick responded

"Any bad news?" Samuel was worried

"The bad news is, the gunshot gave her a severe head and stomach injury. Again, she will live. We have to give her surgery." Nick said back.

"When will she wake up?" Reading the time, _1:02 A.M._

"About that, Ash is in what's known as a coma." Nick said sadly. "Ha! You must be kidding. It's just nighttime!" Samuel joked.

"I'm serious." Nick responded. His eyes widened. And began to sob his eyes out. "How long?"

"We estimate a good total of 2 weeks. I could be wrong. Depending how good surgery goes, she might wake up in a few days, maybe 1 week" Nick then said. And started to calm Samuel.

"There, there. I know how depressing it is. It'll take a while. If she wakes up, we'll let you know." And he calmed down.

* * *

 _This was going to be a LONG 2 weeks!_

* * *

Well, not exactly.

* * *

 _5 days later..._

Ash was starting to wake up, without even realizing where she was. She just groaned. "What happened?" She wanted to know.

Nick was coming to every room, G-383 had someone on the verge of death, and G-381 had someone with a grand total 10 day hiccuping rage, and was calming his diaphragm.

G-382 had a major surprise. _Ash woke up!_

"Ash, time to-" Nick started. "Ash?" Nick stated.

"What happened?" She groggily said, groaning. "I'm thanked you're awake. You were shot in the arm, giving you a 5 day comatose.

"What'd I miss?" Ash asked. "Well, we gave you surgery on your head and stomach for having severe injuries from said gunshot." Her eyes widened. "I don't remember having a bullet in either places.

"And where's Samuel?" Ash asked.

"He's waiting to see you, I'll get him now." Nick said.

* * *

"Samuel O'Grady to see Ashlynn Brooks" Nurse Nick said over the intercom. _"Last name will ya! I think NOT!"_ Samuel thought.

"Well? Is she awake now?" Samuel asked.

"You'll be happy walking into the room." He knew she woke up.

"Y-You mean she WOKE UP!?" Samuel was excited to hear this. Walking into her hospital room, first thing he did, was give her a hug, keeping clear of the quills. Ash returned the hug, and hugged him too, missing him for 5 days, felt like 1 second.

"Nurse? Is she safe to go home?" He asked her, and the answer, was simply, "Yes"

"ALRIGHT!" He responded.

* * *

 _Back at home..._

It took her 3 days to get over the arm pain, but could deal with it, and she recovered from the coma, successfully.

That's it.

;)


End file.
